Quest for Love
by dna18 BMary - Bloody people
Summary: Tala feels atracted to Tyson, but so does Kai. And Ty? Ty likes them both. What will he do? Simple - give them a quest. A quest to prove themselves and bring Tyson what he desires.
1. Snow Dragon

**Dna18:** Hey minna-san ^^. I've teamed up with Bloody Mary to make a fic!

**Bloody Mary:** Yep!

**Dna18:** It's a… *drumroll*

**Bloody Mary and Dna18:** TYTA! 

**Bloody Mary:** We hope you like it! ^^

**Dna18:** Yep!

**Disclaimers:** We don't own Beyblade.

***

**Quest for Love**

**Chapter 1: Snow Dragon**

***

The Bladebreakers excluding Kai were outside the apartment, enjoying the lovely snowy weather. Kai was upstairs, in the apartment. He didn't want to join Tyson and his friends acting "childish". The Demolition Boys, like Kai, didn't as well. They were grumpy and bored. But the Japanese team didn't pay much attention, as they decided to make a snowman. Tyson wanted to ask Tala to help but couldn't see Tala anywhere.

A while later Tala said he had to go somewhere and dashed out, leaving his team startled. Finally, Bryan shrugged and decided they could also go out and keep an eye on the kiddies.

Tyson started making snowballs and throwing them on his mates, while laughing angelically, "Gotcha Ray!"

Tala, who hid behind some bushes, (he didn't want to appear childish as well) almost started drooling. For a moment he actually thought behaving childish and throwing snow balls wouldn't be so bad, as long as he could hear this beautiful laughter. He was mesmerized when he saw Tyson spinning around, catching the pretty snow in his palm, smiling peacefully. 

"Wow" he said, almost breathless, "this is the best sight I've ever seen". 

Yes, the mighty Tala had fallen for Tyson not only for his looks, but for his attitude, skills, his heart, his… everything. He had been feeling that way just a month ago, but the feeling was much more a "crush" way than love.

Meanwhile, Max tackled his blue-haired friend and the both started rolling. They seemed to have a lot of fun, each of them trying to get as much snow as possible under the others clothes. The redhead sighed wishing he could be in Max' place. But nooo! He had to be all proud and sit behind a bush, had he? 

Kenny was sitting on one of the benches, slowly typing away. Max and Tyson stopped rolling around and Max sat with the Chief. Ray, which was looking around rather than participating, sensed something was going to happen soon and... 

*smash* 

He turned around to see a very happy Tyson, laughing and pointing at him while holding onto his stomach.

"Ray, you should've seen the look on your face!"

The black-haired neko-jin smirked. "Such a foul deed cannot go unpunished!" He cried and threw a snowball at the other boy. The Japanese was prepared - he dodged and successfully hit his friend with another snowball. 

Tala, meanwhile, was angrily biting his scarf. He was *so* jealous! He gritted his teeth and cursed mentally at Ray. 

"That Ray!" he spat in the utmost hatred. He had always felt rivalry with Ray when it comes to the cute holder of Dragoon.

The raven-haired boy then tried to attack the younger boy when he was off-guard. Instead, the older boy rolled on top of Tyson, both looking in each other's eyes, feeling awkward. And then Rei got roughly lifted and found himself being dragged away by Bryan. 

"Somebody help!" He yelled, memories of his battle with the Russian still fresh. 

"Shut up, I'm not going to rape you." The other teen growled. "I just can't stand when people act immature." 

Tala grinned - he never knew he was going to feel grateful towards Bryan, but there he was. Bryan passed one of the bushes and winked at the red-hair that was sticking out. That's when Tala realised that Bryan knew he had feelings for Tyson. He knew exactly what I was thinking, he thought.

The blue angel watched as Ray got pulled away, and stuck a tongue at him, then laughed away. 

Max and Kenny stood up and told Tyson, "It's getting cold now, do you want to go upstairs now?"

"You guys can go first." He replied and lied down on the white snow. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Tala couldn't believe how lucky he was. He grinned like a maniac, prepared to jump out, but then he realised he might scare Tyson if he did so. Instead he crept around the bushes, stood up and went to the Japanese, while trying not to grin in such a maniacal way. 

"Hey." That may have not been the most brilliant start, but it was something. Tyson opened his eyes, confusion written all over his face. Then he stood up to level Tala.

"Tala!" Tyson yelled in surprise. Within a second, the genki boy's expression turned into a warm, happy smile. That comforted Tala in every way. "What are you doing here?"

Tala couldn't help but smile too. "Well, you looked so peaceful so I just thought I'd ruin your moment" Tala mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. There stood his lover and all he could think of saying was such a stupid thing.

Tyson beamed at the redhead. "You're not ruining anything. It's nice you guys are finally opening up." He said. 

Tala, however, seemed rather downcast by Tyson's words. 'Guys...' He thought. 'I'm just part of the group to him.' The blunette furrowed his brows, wondering what on Earth could make Tala unhappy now. Tala decided to walk away since Tyson had never really took notice of him. He turned around but felt someone holding him back. With Tyson hands against his, he turned around.

"Tala, what happened? Did I do something wrong? Was it something I've said?" The younger boy said, his voice filled with concern.

Tala was used to this kind of behaviour; walking away without saying a word. "I'm... sorry Tyson, you didn't do anything. I guess I'm getting melodramatic... Nice weather today?' He added and immediately felt even stupider. Couldn't he be more creative? He probably sounded worse than Ian and Spencer, when reading certain magazines. 

"I LOVE snow!" Tyson obviously didn't find Tala's remark that silly. "Don't you love it too?" He asked, looking very cute.

"Yes, I love the snow too." The red-haired boy said, though not sounding as enthusiastic as Tyson did.

Tyson looked down at his hand and realised it was still linked to Tala's. He quickly pulled his hand away and blushed a little. 

"Yea, snowy weather always brightens me up."

You are always so bright, Tyson, the older boy said mentally, not daring to tell Tyson what he was thinking.

"It's just so calm and beautiful" Tala added.

"Like you." The younger boy said softly. 

The redhead's jaw dropped and Tyson blushed. 

"Umm... I..." Tala was tried to say something, but again he could only stutter like an idiot. He felt almost like hitting himself in the head very hard, when inspiration came. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boys form and pressed his lips against the other's. Tyson pushed Tala back with a surprised look on his face, eyes widened and mouth gaped. Tala looked hurt and cursed himself, what was I doing?

"I'm... I'm sorry Tyson! I didn't know what came over me and I just, er... I er..."

And Tyson only gaped, too stunned to speak. 

***

**Bloody Mary**: What happens next? Only we know *laugh manically*

**Dna18**: I think a bit of Tala got into her *stares at Bloody Mary strangely* Anyway, if you want to know, there's only one way to find out…

**Bloody Mary**: *still laughing*

**Dna18**: -_-; I give up… *turns back to the readers* Ok, I hope you liked the first chapter and please review! Ja…


	2. Nearer

***

**Chapter 2: Nearer**

***

The redhead made one step back, then another. 'I...' And then the inevitable happened. Tala tripped and fell on his rare end. It was enough pretexts for both boys to start laughing and pretend nothing had happened before. 

"Must be a day off for you." Observed Tyson.

"No kidding" Tala said, trying to get up but couldn't.

Tyson held out his hand to help Tala up. Tala gratefully took the younger boy's hand and tried to pull himself up again. The younger boy lost balance and fell upon the older boy's body. They both grew red on the faces. That was embarrassing... but oddly enough, it was also pleasant. 

"Ty... Er... I..." Was it Tala-stutter-day or what? The Russian thought, annoyed. Meanwhile Tyson didn't move. 

"You know, it isn't bad." He commented. 

"You're not the one who's lying on snow." Tala had found his ability to speak again. "It's cold!"

Tyson got off Tala and tried to pull him up again, and this time, they managed to stand.

"Are you still cold?"

"ARGH! I'm all wet!"

Tyson blinked. "Oh! Let's get back or you might catch a cold. I'll make you some hot chocolate." 

The redhead looked surprised - he wasn't used to people worrying about his health. 'Er... Thanks?' 

Tyson only smiled at him with eyes closed, head tilted.

Tala was about to faint on the spot. Wow, the guy he totally adores cares for him and is so kind-hearted. On the inside, his love-struck self was murmuring idiotic things to him.

And than he felt a gloved hand catching his own bare one (manly man like Tala didn't wear gloves after all). Now his brain was producing so much nonsense that he was capable only of grinning like an idiot.  He didn't protest when Tyson half-dragged him home. 

They entered the kitchen and Tyson immediately took out two cups and some chocolate powder. Meanwhile, Tala had one of those sudden impulses - he remembered Ian bought some cookies and quickly decided the pipsqueak wouldn't need them. He opened a cupboard and took out a small baggy full of small round cookies, then he walked to the couch and sat down.

Tyson came out of the kitchen holding the cups of hot chocolate and walked over to where Tala was standing and handed him the cup. "Here. Oh, after you drink it, make sure you change into something warm; I don't want you to catch a cold. And what's that?"

Tala grinned. "You'll see… if you'll come with me." He said. 

The blunette nodded and soon they found themselves in Tyson's room. "So, what's that?" Tyson asked. 

"Cookies." The redhead answered, while sipping some of the hot liquid.

The younger boy looks so cute when he is concerned. Tala wanted to see that lovely expression on Tyson's face again so he placed his cup on the table and faked a sneeze.

"Tala... I think you should get changed now. Here, I'll see if there's anything you could wear."

When the younger boy left the room, the redhead grinned to himself. Wasn't he one brilliant devil? He quickly took of his clothes and sat down on the bed, making sure that Tyson would have no problem seeing how gorgeous he was.

"And umm Tala..." Tyson came in but saw Tala's bare chest and looked away. He blushed a really lovely shade of red and stuttered, "Er, these are my clothes... if you can't fit in them, I'll find other ones for you" He took a step backward, then another step, as he held his arm behind him, trying hard not to stumble.

Tala decided he was crap in romance stuff. But then he couldn't let his love interest run off, could he? So he jumped of the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

"Hey. Don't be afraid, I'm not Bryan, I don't kill people... and I... er..."

"Ta-Tala... I... er, I don't mean that. Umm..." He continued to blush, deeper than he had ever did.

"Shh..." Tala released the younger boy and slipped his arms around Tyson's waist, making it more comfortable. He placed a kiss on Tyson's neck and wanted to continue a trail of kisses but Tyson stopped him and said, "Er, Tala, you're going to get cold... why don't you put the clothes on first?"

The redhead sighed. "Hey, I don't need clothes, *now*." 

Tyson blinked wondering what Tala meant, but than realization dawned on him. He blushed even deeper. "No sex until marriage!" He said firmly. 

Normally, Tala would be annoyed but something like that, but when it was Tyson speaking he found it cute and amusing. He smirked and moved his hand down to Tyson's chest. "Really?" He breathed. 

Tyson who was feeling rather uncomfortable, nodded, and said "Tala... don't you feel cold, just put on the stuff I gave you. Please?"

He started making very cute puppy-dog eyes, a thing he learned from Max and found out to be very useful. Tala was fighting bravely not to submit, but it was a lost battle from the start. 

"Fine... If it means so much to you." He grumbled collecting the clothes. 

His cute limpid eyes never fail, even dealing with Kai. He looked at Tala gratefully but he realised that Tala was still... well, naked, he blushed and looked away, "I'll be going out so you can change."

"No need to, you can keep me company here. Oh by the way Tyson, I can't really fit into your clothes."

"Oh, Umm I'll find something else for you."

Tyson went to the closet and grabbed some larger fitting clothes. He made sure it wasn't Kai's because if Kai saw it, he would be dead meat.

"Tala, these clothes will fit you."

Tala, with wide eyes, gritted his teeth and grunted, "I'M SO NOT WEARING THAT!!!"

Tyson looked at the pile of clothes innocently, "What's wrong with Ray's clothes?"

"I'll look ridiculous in them, that's what!" The redhead gave the clothes a dirty look. 

Tyson pouted - another very useful face when dealing with stubborn guys. "I think, you'd look OK - blue is much more suitable for you than orange." 

Tala sighed. He had a stupid feeling he won't be the dominant one... And only because Tyson could a) make puppy-dog eyes and b) pout cutely. 

"Awe, fine, only because you want me to." He grabbed the clothes off Tyson and started wearing them, "Man, I look like a freak."

Tyson turned around and started cracking up. Surely, Tala looked quite ridiculous, but the smaller boy thought it looked kind of... cute... too. "No you don't, you look great Tala!" When he realised what he had said, he blushed again. 'Why am I blushing all the time' he thought as he tried to get rid of the heat in his face.

Tala gazed into Tyson's eyes, thinking of how cute the other boy was. "You're cute, you know?" Finally, he managed to say something intelligent. 

Since Tyson couldn't blush anymore, he started staring at his feet. "Er..  Um... Thanks... But you look better, than I do..."

"You're just saying that to be polite."

"No, I'm not; it's true that you're gorgeous."

Tala managed to blush a little, "Come on, let's snuggle up."

Tyson gave the redhead a suspicious look. "I promise, I'll behave!" Tala assured. "Please?" 

Tyson sighed - the Russian may not have realised that he possessed the ability to look cute and all, but it still worked. "OK." The blue-haired boy nodded. 

To his surprise Tala took the cookies from where he placed them and grinned. The two hopped on Tyson's bed and slid under the covers with the red-haired boy holding onto the smaller boy. He carefully raised his hand to caress Tyson's cheeks. He held onto his chin and lifted his face up and kissed him.

The door opened and somebody gave out a startled yelp. The two turned around to see Kai staring at them, seemingly paler than usual. 

"Um... Hello Kai." Tyson said. "I didn't know you were at home." 

******

Review please!


	3. Two Ice Princes

**Bloody Mary**: Ohohohoho! Welcome to another chapter of "Quest for love"

**dna:** Yep! *smiles*

**Bloody Mary:** Have fun!

**dna:** Yep! *laughs crazily* Cos we had a lot of fun writing this, didn't we, Mary?

**Bloody Mary**: ¬¬ Who would have fun when they're around you!

**dna:** *sulks* Don't be so mean, Mary!

**Bloody Mary:** ^^; Kidding!

**dna**: *pouts*

**Bloody Mary:** Let's do the disclaimers

**dna**: *looks down glumly* 

**dna and Bloody Mary**: *mumbles* We don't own Beyblade

***

**Chapter 3 – Two ice princes**

***

Tala glared at the red-eyed teen. "Leave that to Hiwatari Jr. to spoil everything."

Kai slowly staggered out without turning around until he was out of sight. He didn't know what to say, there was his secret lover, sleeping in bed with a rival. He felt his heart jolt with jealousy. 

"Kai, Kai..." Tyson tried to get out of bed to chase after Kai, wanting to explain what had happened but Tala dragged him back. "Tala, this is important." The midnight-haired boy said and ran out of the room, leaving the redhead furious. Through his gritted teeth, he growled Kai's name.

Then he followed the smaller boy. There was no way he'd leave Tyson with Kai alone. He was aware that the red-eyed teen was good looking... And then he was Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson - and some things may be hereditary. No. He wasn't taking chances. 

"Tyson! Wait!" He jogged, easily catching up with the smaller boy. "I'm going with you!"

Tyson stopped and looked at the redhead, surprised. "I thought you didn't like Kai?" He asked. 

"No." Tala gave him a serious look. "...And that's why I'm going. I won't leave you alone with him."

Tyson reached up and kissed Tala's soft cheek, saying, "Don't worry, Kai won't hurt me, he's a friend now." He started to walk away but Tala grabbed his hand. 

"It's not I meant..." He sighed. "Look I'm crap with all this sentimental stuff, but I would bet my whole money on that Kai likes more than a friend... And that's worrying me." He looked into the smaller boys eyes. 

"What? Tala, are you crazy? How could that be? Look, you're just... paranoid. Don't worry, I bet Kai is just shocked that we're together, that's all. He needs time to accept it."

"Well... If you have to..." Tala muttered. "I'll be bugging Bryan if you need me." He ruffled Tyson's hair, just to make sure that the Japanese knew he wasn't mad at him or anything. Then he lifted his chin and kissed him gently on the ear as a sign of affection and left. 

The blunette blushed a little and continued finding Kai. He thought over the things his lover said, about Kai having other feelings for him. He frowned as he thought of the possibility, smiled and went red on the cheeks. 

"No, he wouldn't..."

Well, he could always ask Kai. But first he had to find him - and the best place would be Kai's room. He jogged there and soon he was in front of the door. He tried to open it but it seemed to be closed. 

"Kai? Is everything okay? Open the door!"

"Leave me alone." The crimson-eyed boy said, obviously sounded angry. Tyson blinked, maybe Tala was right, maybe Kai did like me, he thought and went red on the face again. It was enough surprise knowing that Tala liked him, but Kai as well? The two ice-princes liked him? He shook his head. Do I attract icy cold guys? He asked himself mentally.

"Kai please open the door!" He tried again. "Why are you upset?" With every second, the option which Tala proposed seemed more and more possible. Many small things, which he earlier thought were signs of friendship, now seemed more and more significant. Was he really *so* blind?

"I said leave me alone, do you or do you not understand that?" Kai growled. Now he despised that redhead more and more. Why did he have to be in the way of everything?

Tyson decided that if the other Bladebreaker wanted to play stubborn he would have to use more drastic measures. "If you won't open the door, I'll get somebody to break it!" He yelled. 

He tried to threaten Kai but got no response from it, so he decided to beg again, "Kai, I mean it, please open the door. Are you upset because of what you saw? We weren't doing anything, I promise. Look, I don't care if you don't accept it but please talk to me again...!"

The door was opened abruptly and Tyson faced a very angry Kai. "You weren't doing anything NOW! Do you really know Tala? No! And you still trust him! You idiotic, immature kid!"

Tyson's eyes began to water a little, with tear threatening to drop at the edge of his gaze. "Kai, you care about me!"

"Of course you bloody idiot!" The older boy snapped, but as soon as he realised what he said he covered his hand with his mouth looking shocked. "I'm going to have a serious talk with that redhead Cyborg." He stated and went past his teammate, who wondered if he really did heard it right.

Tyson just stood there, dumbfounded. He turned around to see is Kai was still around but no sign of the taller boy. His eyes go starry, muttering, "Kai cares for me" but snapped out of it when he realised what he had said. He frantically paced around, looking for the slate-haired boy.

He didn't exactly know what to do - he liked Kai, but he also liked Tala. Why did it have to be so complicated? He was the one who'd have to decide in the end and it wasn't going to be easy. How could he? He liked them both...

"I..." 

His mind was thinking about the two boys while his heart was racing fast. Since joining the Bladebreakers, he had always felt something for Kai, perhaps fondness or possibly something more, but Kai never showed any emotion, so when he met Tala, he kind of had his eyes on him. Now he is confused. He never quite imagine both of them liking him at the same time.

"Which one...?" 

Yes, the question is, which one...

***

**dna:** And I hope you all liked it

**Bloody Mary:** Yup! And please review

**dna:** *nods with a stupid grin on her face*

**Bloody Mary:** What are you thinking, dna?

**dna**: Er… nothing much, I suppose. Ja!


	4. The Fight

**Bloody dna**: *comes in crying* Sunk ku all so much for supporting us!

**Bloody Mary**: She's getting emotional. Anyway, welcome to the new chapter! The mysteries will get more mysterious...

**Bloody dna**: *snickers and nods*

**Bloody Mary:** *sweat drops* Now she's going insane...

**dna**: What was *that* supposed to mean?                  

** Bloody Mary**: We should do the disclaimer! Yeah! The disclaimer!

**bloody people (dna and mary):** Blah blah blah... We don't own the characters, anime, manga or anything from anything... we do own the stories we wrote though...

***

**Chapter four – The fight**

***

"Bryan! Guess what happened!" Tala cheerfully yelled practically into his teammate's ear. 

"You finally lost your mind?" The lavender-haired Russian answered impassively, while rubbing his ear.

The redhead frowned, "No.. Anyway---"

"Ar... I know, you successfully applied for the mental hospital."

"Shut up! Anyway, guess what happened to Tyson and I?"

"You guys had sex?"

"Stop thinking dirty! Tyson is an innocent, naive boy. I can't do that to him... well, I did try but no, we didn't"

Bryan started laughing at that. "That's why you're so hyped up? Upset you didn't get laid?" He gave the redhead a sarcastic look. "If you're that needy, go to Spencer, he wants to get laid since eternity." 

This was enough for Tala - he whacked Bryan's head with one hand. "Will you listen to me stupid?"

"You're finally angry that you didn't get laid?" Bryan said, referring to the hit he received from Tala.

Tala whacked Bryan again as Bryan laughed dryly. Messing around with the redhead was too much fun.

"Listen you stupid dirty bag! Tyson is a delicate, gentle beauty... you can't think of him like that!"

"Wow, Tala in love-struck-version, I never thought I'll see that!"

"SHUT UP!" He gritted his teeth. Too much was never enough when it came to Bryan.

"My, my... I better tell the poor thing to have a nice rowdy night with you or your PMS will kill us all." The other Russian smirked. "I think I could borrow him some accessories... That spiked dog-collar would be nice..." 

At the very moment somebody opened the door and a very angry Kai entered. He ignored Bryan, who quirked one eyebrow. 

"I'm telling you this once and I'm not going to repeat it. LEAVE TYSON ALONE! Stop messing around with his head, he doesn't need you! If you don't leave him alone, my fists won't forgive you"

The redhead smirked, "How do you know? And why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't you're dead meat! That's why!" Kai growled. 

The Demolition Boy placed one hand on his hip. "Tell me Kai, why do you think, he was with me?" He came a few steps nearer. "You were so long in the same team and you didn't try... You gave up, before you even started." Kai growled and clenched his fists even tighter. 

"So the price of that mistake cost the sweet boy. Think Kai, was that stupid or what?"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE" Kai growled through his gritted teeth.

"And was that worth---"

*smash* 

Kai had raised his fist at Tala's left cheek, causing the other boy to wince and fall over. The redhead stood up and landed a fist on Kai's stomach.

After Bryan had realised what was going on, he rolled his eyes and tried to catch his captain's arm, but the redhead pushed him away. 

The lavender-haired teen gave the two fighting boys a dirty look. "Fine, kill yourselves. See if I care." He said and crossed his arms. 

And they - indeed- did... well, until Tyson came, that is. Tyson showed up a couple of minutes later. Tala and Kai both have bruises on their face and both were pretty exhausted by then. 

"Gee, Lord, what the hell has happened?" He gasped in horror

"You don't know, princess?" Snorted Bryan. "The two morons are fighting for you."  

Tyson sighed. It wasn't going to be funny at all. He had to make them stop somehow... "Tala, Kai! Please stop!" He cried. "Please you guys! If you don't stop right now, I won't ever forgive you two."

The two almost had stopped killing each other immediately.

"That worked well." Bryan commented.

The rivals looked away from each other, smirking.

"Now they'll start pointing at each other and will say that the other started it." The lavender-haired teen added. 

Tyson sighed again - he really didn't think those sarcastic comments would help. "Look, you two, I'm the only one who should decide. You don't have to beat up each other." Tyson said.

"Who said we were fighting for you?" Kai snorted.

"Well, he did." Tyson pointed to Bryan innocently.

Kai sighed, "Well, we didn't fight for you; we were fighting because of you... Actually, we weren't fighting because of you..." He rolled his eyes because he knew he sounded really stupid, He didn't know whether it was because Tyson was there that he was stuttering, but he knew that he was and it was embarrassing

"Really, Hiwatari?! And you come and yell at me to leave Tyson alone." Tala snorted. "It's not your fault Ty, you don't have to worry." He added. 

Bryan sniggered. "My dear captain isn't thinking with his brain today... And neither is Hiwatari. Don't you want two collars and lashes for them so they'd behave?" 

The blue-haired Japanese only glared at the Russian.

"How could it be not my fault that you're fighting because of me? And you two are bruised, are you two okay?" He said gently.

"Does it look like they're okay? The two captains... fighting so immaturely... Geeze Tyson, aren't you a lucky guy?"

"You're asking for a bruise yourself, Bryan." growled Tala. 

Kai was glaring at everybody. "Everything will be fine if *he*"He pointed at Tala, "will leave you alone!" 

The redhead rolled his eyes. "And I'm paranoid?" 

"Kai, please listen... I don't want him to leave me alone." Tyson said, looking at Kai's dirty glare implied to Tala.

"Fine, if you don't want him to leave you alone, then don't talk to me."

"Kami-sama, aren't the two team captains mature?"

"Shut up" They all said, and Bryan looked at them dumbfounded. 

"Fine... I will."

"Good." Tala said. "So what's it going to be, Tyson? Me or him?"

"Tala, I can't. He's my team captain and my friend... and you are my... friend as well... I can't just choose one."

"You have to." Bryan chimed in again - this time serious. "You don't want them killing each other do you?" 

"But I can't!" Tyson wailed. 

Tala and Kai growled at the second Russian, who ignored them. 

"Oh, stop acting like that, princess!" He snapped. 

The last word, however, reminded Tyson of something - maybe he wouldn't have to choose after all? That bit beast... yes, that's it, Tyson thought. 

The ancient bit-beast, the other half of Dragoon, named Hikari-Tatsu, as powerful and strong as Dragoon; if it could be found. If Hikari-Tatsu joined up with Dragoon, it'll make the ultimate pair and that would make Tyson the strongest 'blader in the world. Tyson nodded, thinking that is a marvelous idea.

"Look you two, stop fighting. I will choose." He said firmly. The two captains stopped glaring at each other. "Once upon a time," the blue-haired boy started. "My family possessed a second bit beast - Hikari-Tatsu. She was the counterpart of my bit beast... Unfortunately, she got lost. The one, who finds her, will be with me." He finished.

"You're joking? Life's not a fairy-tale!" Tala gave Tyson a slightly annoyed look. 

"I'm serious. If you don't want to do it - fine. But then I won't choose any of you and you have to be nice to each other. And if you do - as I said, the one who finds Hikari-Tatsu gets to be with me, but you both still have to be nice to each other... And we stay friends." 

"But aren't we already together?" Tala said defiantly.

"I never said anything about being together yet, did I, Tala?"

"Fine, I'll do it, if it means so much to you."

"Thanks Tala. How about you, Kai?"

"Fine, I'll do it too."

"Okay. Hikari-Tatsu is quite different to Dragoon. Her element is thunder and she's a very elegant white Dragon."

Tala closed his eyes, concentrating. "I can get somebody to help me?" He asked. 

Tyson nodded. "But not too much."

"I'm not helping you, Tala" Bryan said.

"I never asked for your help" The red-head sweat dropped.

Bryan gave his captain an odd look. "You're going to get lost without me in no-time." He snorted. Kai grunted and went away. Tyson rubbed his fore-head - he was tired of all the fuss. 

He staggered to his room and began to doze off, thinking about the two boys.

"Kai… Tala…" 

***

**Bloody dna:** Still haven't chosen yet?

**Bloody Mary**: *shrugs* Doesn't appear so... Poor indecisive Ty...                                    

**Bloody dna**: Don't worry, he will choose... or rather we for him!

**Bloody Mary**: Yes... we'll be evil in our choice though

**Bloody dna**: Well... there's only two of them... Kai and Tala... Or will there be more?

**Bloody Mary**: If you want to know - wait for the next chapters.                                                                

**Bloody dna**: And meanwhile - please review!


	5. Wolf's Hunt part I

**dna****: **And another chapter of "Quest of Love" is ready!

**Bloody Mary: **Ohohohohoho!

**dna****: **Somebody tell her, she's not some annoying anime female character!

**Bloody Mary: **Spoil-sport.

**dna****: **You can laugh later, we've got something to say.

**Bloody Mary: **We have?.. Oh! *sighs* The disclaimer.

**dna and Bloody Mary: **We don't own Beyblade.

***

**Chapter five: Wolf's Hunt part I**

***

An exceptionally beautiful day, the redhead thought to himself as he awoke to the bright sunlight. His mind was focusing on Hikari-Tatsu, the bit-beast that would determine his fate with Tyson. He just know that the holder of Dragoon would be his and he can't wait to wipe that smile off Hiwitari's face when he finds the Bit-beast

The problem was - where could he find a lost bit beast? Surely, there were no lost bit beast depots around... He glared at the window as though it might help him, thinking about everything he knew about bit beasts.

"Hiwatari might have already gone looking for that bit-beast and before I know it, Ty would be his." He lowered his head glumly. He whacked himself, "Where's that enthusiasm that you had before, Tala? Come on, show some spirit!"

Suddenly, he remembered what Boris droned on about one day - bit beasts could always inhabit beyblades - some of them were in weapons. Maybe that was the case? And since it was old, he should visit a museum!

He got out of the covers and went to the bathroom to refresh himself and then got changed into his usual white-orange-blue outfit. He got out of his apartment that he was sharing with the Demolition Boys - just next to the Bladebreakers - and started looking for a map of the town. He needed to find a museum - a place where you kept all the boring old stuff.

He sighed - he had been searching the entire book for a bitbeast museum but so far, he had no hope. Then in small, normal letters, the words flashed to him.

"There, found you! The Bit-beast hakubutsu kan (museum)... WHAT? THIS PLACE IS A THOUSAND MILES FROM HERE!"

He punched the wall, growled angrily at the pain in his hand, but it made him feel a bit better. It seemed he had to go there. Annoyed he started to look for some money to get a taxi. He searched everywhere for some extra cash, yet he found none. 

"Hmm... Bryan..." He decided to steal some money off Bryan... That could be his payback for yesterday's conversation. He hurriedly rushed to Bryan's room and searched. He took out a rubber thing which to him, appeared like a--- 

"ARGH!!!" He yelled and dropped the dildo.

"Scared the heck out of me! That perverted annoying no-good..." he muttered as he continued to search for the money. Finally, he found it - under the bed, between two spiked dog-collars. He definitely didn't want to know what Bryan did at nights. He reached for the wallet but something caught his hand... a pair of hand-cuffs and a few unused condoms. He gritted his teeth and snatched the wallet, jumping back, swearing never to come near that room again. He run out faster than he thought it was possible

He looked in the wallet and found nearly eighty dollars in there and grinned to himself. "Surely, eighty would get me to that old museum."

***

Tala came into the museum and looked around. Obviously, it wasn't visited too often - the staff seemed to be either sleeping or reading something. He quickly bought a ticket and started wandering, looking for some clues. He went into the dark room, hoping to find something about that mysterious bit-beast. 

He shuddered. 

There was something about that room which made him feel... insecure. There weren't any guards standing around; he was alone. He walked slowly, peering at everything that looked suspicious. Suddenly...

*whoosh*

A strong hard breeze caused the heavy looking coffin lid to fly open. Calm down, Tala, it's nothing, he told himself but he couldn't help but fear. Moments later he was sure there was at least one good reason to be scared, as a hand in bandages grabbed the edge of the coffin. The redhead froze his eyes opened wide. Another bandaged hand appeared and then the creature who was inside sat up. It was a real mummy - bandaged and all. It turned around and looked at the Russian. 

"Damn that foreigner!" it yelled furiously. Tala had a felling which told him that the mummy was mistaking him with 'the foreigner'.

He tried his best not to yell, but let out a high squeal when the mummy gripped his arm. He tried his best to yank the plastered arm away but the grip was even stronger than his own. He yelled 'help' only to find out that the door was locked; his voice couldn't travel through the big door. 

"I'm so dead..." the frustrated teen told himself.

But when he closed his eyes to prepare for death, he thought of the sweet boy, grin so cheesy, eyes so innocent. He found the courage to live.

"WAAAAH! LEMME GO!" he screamed on the top of his voice and somehow managed to get himself free. Not pausing to think he dashed off. 

"He could have been Pharaoh, if not for her!" he heard the mummy cry and a small part of his brain started wondering, if he really was so girly-looking or if the mummy just wanted to kill anything. He shot a glance at the creature behind him, which, to his dismay, was still chasing him.

He turned around, corner to corner, hoping to lose the mummy but they were just too quick. Eventually, he passed a small room, a really mysterious room that had a sign saying: "Do not enter: dangerous inside"... Despite the words, everything about that room was... creepy. He opened the door and went in anyway, what could be more dangerous than a frightening mummy chasing you?

Tala closed the door behind him and rested against it. With a sigh of relief he closed his eyes for a moment. For a moment he stood like this, but finally chose to open his eyes again and look around. It was dark in there - he couldn't see much. The redhead put his hand on the wall and started fingering it to find the switch and turn the light on. The light switched on, but it was no ordinary light; the light was dark and dimmed, just like the feeling of the room. He started wandering around. A strange looking map and a mini-computer were on the table. 

"Cool, this is... this computer is unreleased yet." He said in surprise. He thought museums were supposed to be for ancient things, he never thought a computer as updated as this one would be in there. He decided to play around with it, but the map took him by surprise. The little objects which sat on top of it started to move around.

"Huh...?"

***

**dna**: Wasn't that fun, making Tala a scardy?

**Bloody Mary:** Yes, that was so fun!

**Tala****:** *grits teeth* You two are so dead!

**Bloody Mary and dna:** *huddles together* Please review… We'll be back shortly! *run away*

**Tala****:** *chases after them* You two are not going anywhere! *vanishes*


	6. Uncerteinty

**dna****:** Hey hey Mary, and the rest of us reading this... This is actually our sixth chapter *cheers* Thanks you guys, for reviewing! ^__^

**Bloody Mary:** We love ya people! *waves*

**dna****:** *nods* Yes, we do! Anyway... I hope you will enjoy this chapter after the long delay... It was my fault! XC

**Bloody Mary:** Let's start, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **["standard disclaimers apply]

***

**Chapter six – Uncertainty **

***

"Weird" he muttered as he leaned the map which just moved by itself. Suddenly, he jumped back, his hand covering his mouth, eyes wide open. 

"Impossible." he mumbled and looked again at the map. It didn't change - or more exactly, the thing that surprised him so didn't change. He walked over to the map and realised that the little figurines were actually Bit-beast models.

"Cool" he whispered and looked for his bit-beast, Wolborg, which was spotted in a tiny area. The area was where he was right now... the museum... "I wonder... does this map show where the holders of the bit-beasts are?"

With that idea in mind, he started to search for others, such as his team mate's. There *was* a figurine of an elegant white dragon on it - and of course in a place where it would be the most dangerous. Just his rotten luck! It was on some mountain - steep one from what it seemed. But he was not going to give up - he started looking for a pen and some paper. He would go there and he would obtain the bit-beast... Not to mention a certain blue-haired 'blader.

"Yes, I'll do it for my love, Tyson... the one and only! And then Kai... muahahahahaha..."

The redhead jotted the place down and turned to leave the room but he thought he heard a sound. His eyes widened as he realised, that it must be the staff. 

Panicking, he tried to find a place to hide, but it was too late. The door had been opened and two men stared at the horror-stricken teenager. 

After a second one of them asked: "What are you doing here young man?"

"Er... umm... I was er… browsing the museum?" The nervous teen replied with a frowning grin... "But since I figured that there's nothing much in here, I better leave to see other stuff" And just as Tala tried to walk out of the room, the angry staff, with hands on their hips, stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, young man. Since this area is non-permitted to visitors, we'll have to punish you" 

And Tala shuddered at the word "punish" again. This time, he decided, he'll defend himself rather than making excuses.

"But but... What the big deal anyway? There are just tonnes of old books, a computer and a bit-beast tracking map--- Oops..."

"That's it, you know too much."

Shit, shit, the teen cursed in his mind. Him and his big mouth...

He had no way of getting out, because the two blocked the door and there were no windows. Unfortunately, if he tried to fight them he'd be in big trouble. Think, Tala think - he urged himself. There must be a way; there always is a way... 

"LET IT RIP!!!" He yelled out as he launched his trusty Beyblade.

The two men flinched and moved out of the way. Tala, taking this as an advantage, slipped through the two men. Before he left entirely, he called out, "Don't mess with me... Or else!" then ran right out of that dark room, and out of the museum.

He ran to a safe place and mused about Tyson. 'If he saw how cool I was, he would've fallen for me right there and then."

It was a wonder, he still liked Kai. Tala was much better looking, smarter and definaltely had a better taste. Yes. The Russian was very pleased with himself and just couldn't stop gloating mentally. 

"Okay okay, don't get over-confident. I got to really get to that Mountain... wassit called? Oh... Mt Platinum... and get that beauty for Tyson... then we'll see who's talking, Kai!"

***

Meanwhile, Kai wasn't wasting his time either. First he borrowed Dizzy from Kenny and tried to find something via Internet, but the digitalized bit-beast was bugging him to much. After some unfruitful research he decided to go to a library - maybe there would be something?

"Hmph," smirked the older teen, and he started to walk off.

"Wait Kai! Where are you going" The 'geek-boy' (as Kai refers Kenny to) called.

"Hmph" Kai, nowhere to be seen, smirked again. 'I don't need a bunch of moron's help' he thought quietly to himself. 

Kenny sighed, wondering how Tyson could like such a person. He wondered what he was up to. Tala also disappeared this morning. The short boy sighed again.

"Oh well" he shrugged and wandered off. 'Who cares about their private lives anyway?'

Kai, out in the snowy weather, was running to the library to find information on the so-called unknown "Hikari Tatsu" 

...

"Does it even exist?" Kai questioned himself. But why would Tyson lie to him? What if he was dating somebody else and wanted to get rid of him? Like Rei? Or Zeo? Or Max? Or even Kenny? 

ARGH! 

"No way!" He yelled, and everybody surrounding him turned to face his way. Some were mumbling about "mental" or something. But Kai couldn't care less.

'But on the other hand... what if he's not lying? What's worse, Tala could well be on his way to obtaining that magical Bit-beast."

ARGH!

"No way!" He yelled and people around him fled, thinking he *is* a madman.

The pale teen felt a surge of motivation and started running to the library, while people ducked out of his way, convinced he was a madman on loose. He didn't even notice to busy fearing his little angel would be taken by that annoying redhead.

"I won't lose to you Tala, NEVER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

And of course, that outburst caused the cops nearby to get suspicious. 

"Hey you," one of the officers yelled but Kai took no notice and continued his mission. The officer thought about chasing the boy, but decided against it, only murmuring "Kids these days." 

Meanwhile, the slate-haired adolescent reached his destination - the public library. He hurriedly rushed in with the same furious look. This, of course, attracted attention.

'Is it just me, or is the world looking at me wherever I go?' Kai shook his head.

Without a warning, a teen dashed in front of him, accidentally bumping into him. Kai was about to curse when he found that the boy was actually Wyatt.

Was he being finally lucky? Wyatt could help him, couldn't he? So busy he was with mental gloating that he didn't notice that the brown-haired boy was blushing and had a very dreamy look. Kai stood up and dragged the other boy to his feet.      

"You have to help me." he stated.

***

**Bloody dna and Bloody Mary:** *chuckles*

**Kai:** *growls*

**Tala****:** See Kai, and you were laughing at me for being a total idiot last chapter!

**Kai:** Shut up Tala... At least I didn't get chased by two security guards *smirks*

**Tala****:** Why you! Hmm... Say, why don't we team up on the two girls?

**Bloody dna and Bloody Mary:** EEP *runs away* PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Phoenix Search

**DNA:** ARGH!!! We haven't updated in years! Gomen ne!

**Bloody Mary:** We're really sorry and we'll try to be good girls in the future!

**DNA:** nervous laugh Hee hee... [rnA: But, you've put yourself on-hold in your own account!]

**Bloody Mary:** --; Yep, so much for being a good girl!

**DNA:** But I'll be a good girl!!! pouts

**Tala****:** Good... Uh-huh... Say it more often and maybe I'll believe you.

**DNA**: WAH! Let's just get on with mocking Tala... Wait, it's Kai's turn!

**Kai:** death glare

**Bloody people:** Eh he he one... two... three... RUN!!!

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies!

* * *

**Chapter 07 – Phoenix search**

* * *

"You have to help me." Kai said.

Wyatt grinned in a rather stupid way at this, but his happiness disappeared as soon as Kai explained what he wanted. But than he had an idea - he would do everything to stop Kai from finding this Hikari Tatsu. If Tyson couldn't appreciate Kai than he didn't deserve him!

"Sure" Wyatt said as he looked down upon his feet, half-dazed and half-blushing. Kai was just starting to wonder if it was a good idea to ask Wyatt for help, but he was in that much desperation he tolerated with the blushing and the discomfort.

* * *

An hour later, Kai ran out the library, cursing Wyatt for his no-good help and blushing, "Gee, what's wrong with him, he's always blushing, that stupid guy"

He was angry. Very, very angry. He wasn't getting any nearer with his search and Tala probably already knew where Hikari Tatsu was. And that wasn't good.

That stupid library search was nothing... and that leaves him with only two options: to search by himself without help or to ask Kenny for some assistance... Kai shook his head... the first option sounded really bad... really really bad. Well, if he gets his thick head to think, he would ask for Kenny's "assistance"... Just asking for assistance, not asking for help.

To ask or not to ask...?

Well, he could always scare the little computer brain-iac into submitting. That sounded like a good plan. He should be able to do that perfectly and Kenny wouldn't be able 'not' to submit. He grinned to himself. Wasn't he brilliant?

He hurried home, offending two officers, four pensioners, one mother and her baby, two boys (but when they noticed how cute Kai was, they blushed instead of saying anything... and Kai cursed them for blushing) and a couple of security guards on the way. This was not a good sign for him, although he didn't give a pig's a$$.

He stormed into the apartment the Bladebreakers were living in. As soon as he took off his shoes, he called Kenny at the top of his voice.

"Kenny! Kenny! Get over here!" Kai yelled. A moment later the head of his brown-haired teammate appeared, as the small boy peeked out from his room.

"Is something the matter Kai?"

"I need you to do something," the dual-haired teen answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He added one of his death glares for a good measure. It worked immediately.

The small boy squeaked and meekly agreed to do anything Kai wanted. Kenny started blushing because of the way Kai was looking at him, and he whimpered.

"Well Kai, what do you want me to do?" He asked the taller boy, still blushing. He wished he could get out of this situation but because it was Kai, he had to obey. He just hoped he wouldn't ask him to do anything perverted.

The now angry teen growled silently and wondered if today was "St Blushing day" or what. Well, whatever it was, it sure wasn't Kai's day.

"Kenny..."

"Oh yea Kai... I, er... I know you said you don't need my help... but..." The chief paused to wait for Kai's reaction, to avoid being scolded at.

"But...?" Kai questioned the poor boy, hoping that he had finally found the answer.

"Well arh... I kind of invented this ultimate bit-beast tracking system..."

"Let's have a look. Does it work?"

"Yes, it does. I put a super highly powered central processing unit in there; it consists on a huge memory of..." The brunette started but was interrupted by the older teen. He obviously wasn't interested about the memory or the size; he was only interested if it works or not.

"Kenny... Just show me how it works." he growled.

Really, dealing with Kenny could be so annoying. It usually consumed his whole patience - and he never had a lot of it to start with. Fortunately, the small boy did understand, and he should better do what Kai wants. The stoic blader was in a very foul mood and it could turn worse any moment.

"Er... Just, turn it on at this knob..."

'Yes, I could see that', Kai thought as he rolled his eyes and continued observing.

"And well... this tracking system is only useful when you know what type the bit-beast is..."

'Yes', Kai thought again, 'it is obviously a thunder dragon'.

"And what colour eyes it has. It basically scans the eye colour, just like the electromagnetic light burning a laser beam onto a compact disc..."

'To hell, whatever that meant', Kai angered up again at Kenny's stupid long lectures.

"Stop babbling, will you?" he growled and pushed the smaller boy aside. "Now let me type in peace or you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

The short boy immediately backed off at Kai's request, afraid of what might happen to him if he doesn't. Kai smirked at this and eyed the beautifully crafted device in his hand.

"Sweet."

Maybe it 'was' his lucky day after all... (More like "after all the shit he went through"...). He shook his head and resumed all attention to the mini mobile-looking thing.

"Well..." he whispered to himself, "Let's check it out..."

He typed "Phoenix" and "Fire" in the "Type" box, and "red" in the "Eyes" box. The screen went blank for a second, and returned the search. There were two results; one was where he was situated at and another one in...

"What? Russia?" That brought back many painful memories of Dark Dranzer. He had deeply hurt Tyson back then, and he'll be sure he wouldn't make the same mistake. "Tyson..." He mused.

The thought of Tyson reminded him of his real mission; his quest... He was dedicated to look for Hikari Tatsu...

"So... it is a thunder dragon... and it is white... but what colour eyes would it have?" He asked no one in particular, but wondered out loud.

He put "White" first, because most bit-beasts has the same colour skin... but this one appears to be a different one... because when he put "White", no results came up. Then he tried several of colours... red, blue and purple. Nope... they didn't work. He tried desperately, typing as many colours as possible, but still in vain. Heck, he tried every colour... heck, he even tried orange and pink!

He was about to give up when suddenly, whilst eyeing the metallic refrigerator, he thought of the colour "Silver". Excitedly, he tried it... and surprisingly, it worked.

"Huh?"

Mount Platinum...? How could that be? Mount Platinum was well known for its hazard… it is the most dangerous place in the universe, right after the black hole.

Perhaps Kenny's so-called high memory, ultimate quality, and accurate device was created with flaws. That must be it. Yes...

"But it worked for Dranzer..."

Out of curiosity, he typed "Wolf" and "Ice", then typed "vermillion" in the final box (the eyes).

Searching...

Searching...

One possible search result. It was heading...

Kai squealed to his surprise, "What???"

* * *

**DNA:** Man, doing this job is risky...

**Bloody Mary:** How come?

**DNA:** I mean mocking those two ice-prices... they're sure dangerous!

**Bloody Mary:** Oi, DNA, we should mention something, ne?

**DNA:** Sure... ...Er... like what? --;

**Bloody Mary:** Well... We've been trying to do something for a while now. And it wasn't writing a story.

**DNA:** ARH!!! Yes! How could I forget...? We have a site... There's humor stuff there to read... so it'll be worth checking out, won't it, Bloody Mary?

**Bloody Mary:** YESSS!!!

**DNA:** Go to http:bloodypeople. deep-ice. com/ enter. htm (take out the spaces)

**Bloody Mary:** And it's time for you, dear readers to handle. There's that little button you could press and it would make us very happy.

**DNA and Bloody Mary**: Review please!


End file.
